Chains - Book I: Silence
by Jade-Core
Summary: AU. What if the Uzumaki had a Kekkei Genkai, one that had been engineered? Why is Naruto so smart, so quiet? What is with the death of numerous civilians? Why are ninja dying of Chakra exhaustion? Chains!Naruto Unhinged!Naruto Dangerous!Naruto
1. Smiles I

A baby cried softly as his mother trailed her finger along his face, her expression was one of love, warmth, safety. It was ripped away in a moment as a hole shaped like an oval opened her intestines up, she did not cry out her face simply contorted into one of pain before she fell over dead. As she fell she gave the boy one last gift and forced all her chakra into his mind. The boys eyes changed and sharpened, intelligence gleaming through his slitted eyes. She blew a kiss and then slumped over being held by a shimmering distortion in the air that passed through her body.

The baby cried harder, he had two yellow eyes with slits for pupils, and very pale skin as well as a thin dark ring around his eyes. As his mother fell over him his face began to twist into an expression of anger, or for a baby, it was more like a very, very angry pout. He looked at the distortion.

The Kyuubi shimmered into existence, its form smiling sickly as it held it's previous jailer. It took great pleasure in knowing that it had just robbed her and her son of every being truly at peace. And although it writhed in pain as it began to compress and flow into the baby roaring in rage and pain as it was jailed again, it knew, nay it felt, that he had just damned the thing he was sealed into. And so it was with great glee that the Kyuubi laughed as it was trapped once again in the belly of Naruto. Everyone in Konoha could feel it's oppressive rage but it began to slowly fade but the laughter would haunt many as the years passed. As it was being sealed it shot out a small portion of its chakra out towards the woods, taking the form of a fox head it tried to flee but before it could escape a thick black chain shot out and stabbed it through the head and was horrified as his energy was being sucked and added to that of the child's, the black chain began to thicken and enlarge. The baby began to gurgle in happiness and laughed as the Demon was trapped and it's remnants devoured.

* * *

When the Hokage and his ANBU arrived they were greeted by a disturbing sight, Kushina laying next to her son her cold arms around him a small smile on her face, dead and her baby giggling, face covered in blood. Two long, sleek black triangles were coming from under the child's eye on under each eye only to fade before their eyes, he was reminded of his perverted student as he saw the triangles and then Orochimaru as he gazed into its eyes. He didn't know why but the child seemed to have a permanent smile on his face on that imitated Kushina's smile but was so far off from being kind it was cruel. He could not fathom how or why he found it cruel but it was decidedly not _nice_. It was odd and painful to see the same smile of a child he had come to love as a daughter on that of her son but twisted into a predatory and hungry facsimile of a smile. And the eyes, the eyes were like those of Orochimaru, predatory, hungry and dangerous but if it was even possible to an even greater degree and for a moment he had to wonder if the Kyuubi had broken free and was just wearing Naruto's skin. Such thoughts were immediately banished from his mind how dare he doubt the sacrifice Minato had made. But he was still a ninja and as such stood back as his ANBU began to digest what they were seeing.

The aged Hokage could not help the fear and disgust he felt when he saw the baby, the baby smelling his fear simply turned to the Hokage and giggled while almost pointing with it's eyes. It was intimidating, he was ashamed to admit and so had made no move to stop the figure that appeared, apparently he was not the only one disturbed by the sight as no-one else stopped the ANBU that rushed by him, as the ANBU saw a blur race past the Hokage and point a blade at the child's throat, beginning to press into its throat drawing a line of blood, but instead of making the child cry it simply drew a line on the blade with it's own fingers as well as the child's recently departed Mother's blood almost longingly and cooed. Needless to say, the ANBU was very scared and discarded the blade, he proceeded to empty his stomach in the nearby bushes or what was left of the bushes. He was utterly disgusted that he had done such a thing and that no one there had stopped him. But at the same time could he blame them for not atopping him? He had acted irrationally but he was a bit high-strung. Little did he know that rather than blame him, they only felt empathy after all the death that they witnessed everyone had light stomachs for shit like this, it being the child that the beast who killed their comrades was sealed into did not make it easier.

* * *

The Hokage motioned for his ANBU to take the child with them as they were heading to the council chambers. He raced there, his ANBU following him quickly and dutifully. Once there Hiruzen was already getting a headache to add to his broken heart, somehow the council had found out about Kushina's son and his tenant. They were calling for his head, little Min-Naruto, **Naruto's** head. He paused internally, it was wrong of him to think like that, Naruto should be protected because he was a kid, a child that held something no one else could. He was just about ready to pull out his staff and break these fools skulls in his grief and rage. Kimura Kenta, a very powerful retired shinobi, was calling for Naruto's head. The Hokage spoke "**Enough**." and with that simple statement all argument was that down, "Naruto will not be killed and his _jinchūriki_ status will be kept a secret, understood." They all knew there was no question involved either they did or they didn't but they would not disobey. But alas the peace was not meant to be as in strode Danzo, he snapped off a quick greeting and then spoke in an accusing tone "Hiruzen, we both know that there was more than one _jinchūriki_ born tonight and with that, an ANBU jumped down holding a small bundle in their arms and then proceeded to show the council members the red-haired child. Naruto and Makoto Uzumaki were both born on this night, twins, with such disparagingly different fates. Danzo asked him to dismiss the current audiance. As they left to take a break and collect themselves Danzo placed both the children in front of Hiruzen. Hiruzen was wary, there were only 2 possible reasons as to why Danzo had brought the twins here and he sincerely hoped it was not what he thought it was. But seeing Danzo smirk had dashed all his hopes, his old teammate only did such a thing when he triumphed over him, though it was not often. So he watched in a resigned fashion as Danzo sauntered over and leaned down to whisper to the aged Kage "_I know your secret._" And Hiruzen's heart began to sink even further "Only _one_ of them holds the chakra of the beast the other holds the mind and body." The Hokage sighed, he was fucked, plain and simple. There was no way either of them would live through what could happen if Danzo not only released information of their parentage but information on what they were. Now he could have killed Danzo but the fight that ensued would not be pretty and he needed every able shinobi he could get even if some of them hid in the roots of the great tree.

Mikoto was the first jinchūriki she had the beast's mind and body sealed into her by Minato but this only partially worked as the Kyuubi was an semi-perfect being it's body was only truly present if it's chakra had been sealed, therefore as the fourth Hokage died, Kushina had used an even more powerful sealing array, one that required the unconditional love of a mother and the purest hate in existence. Kushina and the Kyuubi were perfect seeing as although Minato would be able to pass on to the after life, he was to suffer for a hundred eternities before it by contrast Kushina was much smarter and although she had perished as well, she had been able to seal all of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto. But now he was at an impasse he was not only their godfather but also the leader of a village and as he sat there staring at the powerful yet cold eyes of Naruto and the bright love and warmth he got from Mikoto had decided it for him instantaniously. If he was to partially hold up the promise he made that Kushina's and Minato's children were to live a happy life one of them would have to be offered up to Danzo or else he would risk being in dire straits with not only his civilian population but also his ninjas, how could he a Hokage ignore the amount of power a jinchūriki brought to Konoha especially since it was the strongest jinchūriki, no, he sighed. Despite his promise to them he was a Hokage first but somehow he still felt as if he was about to do something he would come to regret.

He looked at Danzo his face hard and simply nodded and said "I have made my verdict." and gesturing to Naruto. Danzo simply smiled, Konoha would have a weapon, one who would be so great all others would fall before it, Kage or jinchūriki. As the Hokage invited all those who he had dismissed into the chambers again he had his ANBU weave a Genjutsu, then he simply nodded to Danzo and before anyone could react suddenly Danzo lashed out and Naruto's head was severed and for a brief moment there was silence, then chaos. There many shouts ranging from joy, the civilians, to rage, the shinobi, to fear of the beast being released again. He motioned to his ANBU who had weaved the genjutsu over the civilians, and shinobi. After giving Danzo enough time to get Naruto out of the room and hidden he told them to let the joint Genjutsu drop. The shinobi who tried to break out of the genjutsu came out guns blazing bodies tensed and ready to fight only to see the grim face of their leader staring them down. They could feel that they had missed something important but the obvious blood stain told them otherwise. The Third Hokage spoke, his Killing Intent saturating the air, "No word of this leaves this room." They were all enraged at such barbarity, especially to such a young child, but the KI from their leader told them all they had to know. And as it became for many years now one would know of the deception that had been pulled except for the Hokage and Danzo. The Hokage seeing the recognition in their eyes nodded grimly and motioned to Danzo again. The meeting was over and as he and the other members left he let the Hokage's ANBU follow him. After all the Old Warhawk was a fighter not a father. The Warhawk smiled inwardly at the prospect of training this weapon. As soon as he left the Chambers and he raced to his Ne base, he had been feeling Naruto stir after he had placed that Genjutsu on him and hardly believing it, saw chakra manifest around him but as he leaned down to look closer the baby he was peering at attacked. He was stunned he had seen the baby boys face as it twisted into one of anger and had to dodge a thin glowing red chain.

The Hokage was stunned as well he had been watching through his crystal ball, the boy had just used the Uzumaki chains at near birth, something was off. But alas his questions would not be answered for many years. But upon the closer inspection of the chain, he saw how thick and heavy it appeared, it was covered in small organized spikes and drenched in an inky black aura tinged red. They, Danzo and the Hokage, were brought out from their reverie by a loud crack as the chain snapped into the child's body.

The Hokage only sighed, he would ponder this in the morning. He motioned for the ANBU, he told them to get Naruto from Danzo and keep him in the ANBU headquarters and assigned Lion, his strongest ANBU, to watch over him. Lion was a tall man standing at above seven feet and had shoulders five feet wide, he was part of the Infantry Division, made to destroy first, ask questions never. They were among the most brutal, efficient and bloodthirsty people he ever had the displeasure of working with, but he trusted them explicitly. Lion stepped forward and looked into the ball, seeing Naruto coo he felt his heart soften, then again perhaps the thousands of people he had killed endeared him to Naruto's behavior further but he was fine with that. The Hokage seeing the action sighed, he was doing that a lot these days, seeing as Lion was the only one not disgusted, horrified or outright scared of Naruto he assigned Naruto to Lion. The wizened Hokage spoke quickly, he wanted to, no he needed rest "While we train..." He paused here it felt so wrong to call whatever was in the blankets Naruto, the son of his successor and Kushina, his kindest ANBU operative yet it was who the monst-boy, **boy**. It was who the boy was "While we train Naruto you Lion will take care of his needs and accommodations." Lion simply nodded and they all watched as he left the office no less than a few seconds later he had returned Naruto in hand, the Hokage was originally going to let Danzo keep Naruto in the Ne base but seeing that reaction he had thought better and as he watched Lion offered his finger to Naruto who, grasped it in both hands and chewed it softly, cooing. Needless to say, it disturbed everyone to see a baby no less than a few hours old chewing on the hand of the lone ANBU responsible for more than half the mortalities that ANBU had been responsible for in the last 15 years, though that was not to say it was not cute. Lion was responsible for 573,984 people, all had been killed by one man. The only person in recorded history who had killed more than Lion was the recently dead Yondaime Hokage with a kill count numbering over 100000000, and he was the second most powerful kage the world had ever known with the Shodaime Hokage being the strongest.

The Hokage dismissed all of his ANBU and retired to his home after what was very possibly the most destruction Konoha had ever seen. As he closed his eyes, he took comfort in seeing his sons and fellow clansmen alive and well. But although he knew he had a lot of work to do he could not help the ache and tire in his weary old bones. His beloved successor had just died, he felt like destroying somthing. He was too old for the amount of fucking bullshit he would have to deal with. As the Hokage was having an internal monelouge a thick black chain stabbed his heart his skin begining to turn black but alas he had no visible reaction aside from relaxing almost as if he was finally falling asleep. He just wanted to close his eyes, close them tight so he would not have to feel the pain and weight of his choices. As the night wore on and he felt his fellow clansmen went to rest and their chakra settled his will became weaker, he felt the darkness wrap around him surrounding him comforting him, almost reassuring him that he had done nothing wrong. Yes, he thought as he exhaled this was bliss. He knew he was on death doorstep but he could not bring himself to care. And with that, his breath began to slow, until it no longer came out. The Third Hokage, God of Shinobi, was dead. But as the Hokage finally began his finally sleep his body and mind was thrown into his body violently. His eyes were wide open and his body had broken out in a cold sweat. As he panted there in fear and shock he had never seen the black receding from his body and condense into a chain to slink back to its owner. It would later be found that he had 'died' of chakra poisoning, the chakra trace showed that it was like that of the Kyuubi, it was more potent, had more force but oddly enough it was empty, simply put they could not trace it back. It had scared the higher-ups so much that they had nearly thrown the day-old Naruto in jail, after all it could only be the demon right? A few decapitated civilians showed just what the Hokage thought of such an act. It was too bad they were right.

As the days passed and Konoha began to recover a new headache had emerged for the new kage. Kakashi sighed, he was all set to retire, he was going to finally wind down his training and ease back down to being an A-rank shinobi letting his reputation do the work for him but, due to the loss of his sensei he was forced to train harder finally crossing into SS rank and was now one of the strongest Kage among the current five. The attack on the third had hurt him to the point that he had little to no chakra left, almost as if had been absorbed. He almost wished he could go back to the days when he could be lazy and unfocused but now that he was Hokage there was no room for such antics. He had went through a metamorphosis and he now stood at 6'1 and wore black ANBU gear as he had never truly grown out of it and wore his Hokage robes over it. The council had tried to take away his porn, his god damned porn, but he had threatened with defecting to the Yugakure should they try again, they had in initially been upset that he had even insinuated defection until he pointed out that it no longer existed. Those old bastards were touchy as hell.

But his woes were not over yet, as he was about to engage in some quality time with his right hand and literature one of his ANBU came barging in, he had told the one's in his office to leave, and while the ANBU was understandably uncomfortable seeing the lotion and his literature, they gave their report fast and effectively avoided eye contact. Bowing on a knee they spoke clearly "Hokage-sama, I can not convey in words just how horrifying what I have seen is, you must accompany me as we head to the site." Nodding in affirmation he hid his, eh hmmm, business and rushed alongside his ANBU. He did wonder what had happened to make them so fearful, but he was ready for combat. While heading there he began to focus his chakra into a fine point onto his straight and ridgid pointer finger and mask his presence to that of an ANBU.

After a few tense moments of silence they arrived at the sight and what he saw was horrifying the house of Lion was pierced with 9 ginormous black chains, each was riddled with millions of razor-sharp barbs and each black chains were as thick as he was tall they all ended in a spike that was just as large but looked to around 4 times longer than a single link he could only barley make out the top using his Mangekyou Sharingan, as he always used it when confronting a true threat. He was horrified, the amount of raw energy those things radiated was almost like that of the Kyuubi's chakra presence. He had no idea what he was about to face so he just signed to his ANBU to get ready. Ripping his gaze from the fearsome sight he watched in awe as Lion stumbled out from the mansion, his body drenched in his own blood, despite that he gave the most bloodthirsty grin he had ever seen on another man. Lion was tall standing at seven feet and had dark brown hair and forest green eyes, his reserves trumped even his own, his Taijutsu was on another level and his ninjutsu... well that was better left unsaid but the thing that irked him was that although he was strong enough to kick his ass and his fellow SS rank friends he refrained because he did not have enough control over his power to not accidentally kill them but beyond that no one had survived an encounter with him. That had decided it for the council they could not have a leader that was not only not feared but one that literally lacked all self control no matter how strong he may be after all a reputation often deterred doubt from those who had less than savoury thoughts like a coup 'de'ta or kidnapping of a clans heiress.

He watched Lion stumble towards him and say amicably "How's it goin Kashi'?" This not oy snapped Kakashi back to the real world it also got a grumble from Kakashi he was Hokage damnit, didn't that finally garner the respect of his previous taichou? But his mood darkened once again as he looked at the mansion. It was actually Lion's home not just a spare piece of property some long dead merchant left behind that the third had stuck him in. Lion had _volunteered_ to raise Naruto here and he knew that the loss of it would be hard, after all Lion's only memories of his father and clan were of him and his father in that house.

Kakashi in his rage began to charge his technique and Lion began to get nervous, while he could beat Kakashi in a fight he had lost everytime Kakashi had gotten off that jutsu and worst of all it had never missed, not even since it's creation. Before Kakashi could even begin, Lion slapped Kakashi's hand down and said simply "No." right before the attack was almost complete. And Kakashi was stunned, although they were friends Lion had never been disrespectful in the presence of another ANBU operative.

But upon seeing Lion's pleading eyes Kakashi understood, and sighed they were facing no attacker, but Naruto himself. He could only assume that the beast inside Naruto had done this because quite frankly no matter how strong his parents were this level of power was impossible for a human. How he had awakened his Kekkei Genkai at this age astonished him, the boy would be fearsome, even more so than a god. He sighed but still glared at Lion "Make it quick." And Lion nodded happily and bowed "Thank you Lord." so racing back into the mansion he came face to face with Naruto who was currently crying out in pain, malevolent red energy was seeping out from him and the room was covered in blood red fog he was suspended in the main hall being held up by two more black chains, with 9 more coming out from his back. How such large chain emerged from his body was a wonder. But although he tried to make it seem less disturbing it was all the same a sight straight out of hell. Lion rushed at Naruto and suddenly 9 lightning fast chains shot out of Naruto and raced forward. He then engaged in a battle with the thin chains. He would admit they were beautiful, thin and sleek they opted for speed over power, each chain ended in not a pointed link, like his mother, but a sleek spike. But he could not admire them for long as he began to bat away the offending spikes. As he batted away the chains and danced around them he felt Naruto look at him. As he turned and looked into his eyes he could feel the remorse that the boy felt for doing this, or at least holding the thing that was. Naruto cried out again as Lion slapped the chains to the side, and rushed forward mere moments later a seal was pressed to his forehead, the moments it touched his head the fog vanished and the chains thin slipped back into his body with a crack, but when he saw each time the chain drew back into him that it hurt him he was more than afraid if what the black chains could do. But to his horror he saw the black chains begin to move. Suddenly the whole mansion began to shake and the chain began to slowly draw into him, at first. As he watched they began to fear for Naruto's health he had noticed that Naruto had a very strong pain tolerance almost to the point of danger, so to see those chains make him cry out, he only imagine how much it must hurt. But the chains began to pick up speed and the rumbling grew as the entire mansion began to rip in half. So making quick handseals he manipulated the earth around Naruto to wrap around the chains and slow them from receding as fast. So after an hour and a lot of chakra Naruto was safe but as he drew closer he could see that Naruto was in distress so he applied some medicinal chakra on his wounds. Seeing he was ok, Lion scooped up Naruto and held him to his chest and sighed in contentment, he himself did not know why he loved Naruto so much but when he looked at him he was reminded of himself and his father. He had never felt such fear after his father's murder not even for his own friends lives, he would ponder such thoughts later when Naruto was safe. So sighing he placed a kiss on the baby boy's head and smiled seeing Naruto smile in his sleep. Kakashi sighed, he had been watching from the shadows, he cared about Naruto as well but not even he could stomach seeing that smile but for Lion instead of it repulsing him it just endeared him to Naruto further. He supossed idly that they were made for each other, one was a complete psychopath and the other was a controlled psychopath at least for now. So he left silently as to not disturb them. Standing outside he watched Lion/Tenzo, or rather Tsuyoi Shinsetsuna Senshi in awe as he made an entirely new house with his Mokuton.

Kakashi was to be Hokage because honestly the Sannin were small fry now, they were definitely not the best of the best or, at least he mused, not anymore. He would admit freely any one of the Sannin in their prime would be able to beat ten of him that's just how the rankings worked once you began to play with the big boys but the problem was they were no longer in their prime, they were old and tired. Quite honestly he privately believed that they were just waiting to die but he would never say that of course not only was it rude but distasteful they had all sacrificed so much for Konoha. But he thought against his previous thought, could anyone blame him? Orochimaru had lost his mind and was chained under ground far, far away from those around him his chakra had become so vile it was black and toxic the various experiments he had done on himself made him into something that should be destroyed, but sadly so far nothing had been strong enough to pierce his hide. He shuddered to think of what could happened if he had perfected that dastardly immortality jutsu. Tsunade was flat out drunk 90% of the time and broke, gambling away not only her fortune but putting the village in debt, something he was going to rectify immediatly. And Jiraiya was a pervert lost to his unrealistic and borderline obsessive dream of peace, for which he could not fault the man he was an orphan groomed to fight a war he didn't understand so honestly? Peace was not only an ok dream but an admirable one, but the issue was that he was using the village resources to help others forming a spy network based on trust in non-Konoha shinobi, that was a no go so he ordered for Jiraiya to be pulled from duty indefinitely, or at least until he understood that peace was just not in his or the villages current cards.

As Kakashi pondered all these thoughts, his mind went to the clan situation although the Uchiha had reported having a large surge in Sharingan awakenings due to the KI and bloodlust that the Kyuubi sowed and radiated they had also lost just over half their ninja clansmen. The Uchiha forces made up a significant portion of their man power and were not to be trifled with. All shinobi including those active and in reserve was over 1.5 million. A few decades ago this many shinobi would have been impossible to not only maintain but control but as they evolved the ninja became stronger of course some would remain at the top like the Shodaime Hokage and his fellow Kage. But the number of techniques and knowledge allowed basically all Genin who cared enough to become strong Jounin, however this came at a cost, generalized information was not only easy to predict but stale so while they could do battle their in combat efficiency was cut down by the fact that most of them were fire users, again Hi no Kuni, land of fire. At the same time this generalization ensured that they stayed in and protected the village that understood their abilities the best, after all no one liked Konoha shinobi after the last Great War. But their child prodigies had put them a cut above because quite honestly they were tens, no hundreds of times stronger than other villages prodigies.

There was also the fact that Konoha not only held the strongest shinobi, but the most of them, they had the Densetsu no Sannin, Lion, obviously their Kage, the Five Division leaders of the ANBU, the Clan leaders, The Jounin Commander, The Chunin Commander, they had the 8 Lotus, The 7 Chains and the 9 Sealing Corp. Leaders. A total of 52 S-Rank shinobi. S-rank shinobi were known as army killers, it was just true. A full Field Army of Joinin stood no chance against even a weak S-Rank shinobi and likewise a Battalion of weak S-Ranks could barely hold a candle to a SS rank shinobi, it was just how it was, that's why Kages rarely went out during war, their was war, and then their was war like the Yellow flash killing thousands of shinobi in an instant. But then again the Shodaime, Sandaime and Yondaime had been above even SSS rank, they were more than men, they were gods, their Moniker reflected that. They had been Alpha class shinobi, people so powerful an altercation could result in an incalculable loss of life.

The replication of a letter in their rank meant that they were much more powerful than say a regular Jounin, an AA rank shinobi could beat an entire squad of A rankers but still be mopped by a low S-Rank. But back into the task at hand. He observed that the Uchiha made up a little over 15% of his forces, the Hyuuga around 10%, the Inuzuka a little over 20%, damn that was a lot. He then paused to ponder just how true the phrase fucking like rabbits was true in the case of the Inuzuka, maybe it was more like give birth like a dog. The joke had made him laugh, and then make him contemplate asking Tsume for a eh hmm, first hand lesson. He shook his head and kept calculating. The Nara clan made up another 10%, the Yamanaka clan made up around 5%, understandable they were all mind walkers. The Akamichi clan made up around 10% and the Aburame clan made up 12%. 10% of his forces came from many minor clans like the Sarutobi clan. And the remaining roughly 8% came from orphaned ninja, civilian ninja and 1st generation ninja families.

He exhaled slowly and tipped his head back as he finished downing his sake. He thought about Naruto and the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were wiped out brutally over 20 years ago and he hoped that no ever found out that Konoha had not only given the details of their defenses but also had been the ones to bring down the walls. The 9 Sealing Corp Leaders had been the ones to do it, and had become the leaders because they had stolen all they could after the Uzumaki fell, and yet they no match for the sealing abilities of even an Uzumaki Genin, frightening. Why? He laughed bitterly, at the thought. The Uzumaki had been so powerful they were able to match 3 Great Villages at once and it had only been knowledge of their defenses that had brought them down. Konoha had been wary of them for long and moved to make an alliance as soon as possible to make sure they were never targeted, a single Genin from the Uzumaki could take on a Jounin from leaf. That had scared them, a lot, and so for as long as the alliance lasted they gathered info on the Uzumaki's inner workings, and worst of all the Uzumaki had been kind and freely shared their knowledge but it wasn't enough for Konoha no, they had to be the only one with that knowledge, knowledge of not only seals, but the summons of the Uzumaki, their swords and their powers, or so they thought. See, Konoha underestimated not only the knowledge of the Uzumaki but also their alliances not to mention their Kekkei Genkai, what no one except for the Hokage knew was that Konoha was facing destruction. Destruction so absolute not even a fleck of their village would remain. The Uzumaki had a contract with the gods themselves their shrine being proof of that, they had been blessed long ago by a god of old and had a similar standing with whatever there was now. They had found that out of the 2 scrolls that had been stolen only one was a summon the other was a divine seal given to the Uzumaki to guard, the Uzumaki had not simply been powerful warriors but the only thing keeping not only the being sealed properly but also the demons from over running their world. They learned this through trying to summon a god, after all this power could make them rule all of the world. But upon forcing their chakra into the scroll to try to open it, a large stone tablet was summoned. This tablet foretold of the coming wrath, the gods and demons and the one who would stand above them all, a child with the power to blot out the sky and darken the night. This had frightened the Council, so they did the only thing they knew how to they sealed the scroll into Naruto using hundreds of sacrifices, this had been done seeing as no one would ever think to look for something inside Naruto that was greater than the Kyuubi. But if the hundreds of dead ninja showed them anything it was that only someone young could hold the beast. After they did so nothing had happened and they had relaxed. But, he grimaced, Naruto had awoken the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki, it would not be long before he came to learn the truth he could only pray Naruto grew to care about Konoha as much as he did. The Kekkei Genkai was probably the most fearsome part of the Uzumaki clan, despite their sealing skills and summons it was their Kekkei Genkai that made all the Great Villages quake in fear.

He paused, his mind was wandering, but with what he had just read he simply could not stop. Their Kekkei Genkai manifested differently in each member, making them not only unpredictable but highly specialized. For example, Kushina Uzumaki had chains that held down and protected from threats. Mito Uzumaki had chains that could create seals and apply them in battle like sealing off chakra or an exploding tag. He had no information past that on any specific details. But he did read that each member had different forms of chains depending on their abilities as well as power. Not only were these chains infinite they were also made of adamantine, the strongest and most chakra conductive metal in the world. Not only could they channel elemental chakra through them. And the most terrifying thing about them was that each member had a different power.

Now the dumbest thing Konoha had done was try to replicate the Kekkei Genkai. They had tried this after finding the tablets that told of a time the clan was without the Kekkei Genkai, this had shocked those responsible and made them foolishly believe that they could replicate the feat. The Uzumaki had created a seal that converted chakra to chains and back. This was taught as a technique to all Uzukage following the Shodaime Uzukage, who had created it. Over time it began to be taught to those younger to combat the mounting threats, foreign powers, Biju and demons. But as time went on they began to implement the technique on children and soon after on pregnant women. They saw nothing at first, but over time things began to change, reports came in of children using elemental chakra in conjunction with the chains. Eventual the first report of someone being born who could use chains without the seal was received. A draw back to this was the immense chakra needed to use the chains, while after making the chain it drew in natural chakra to keep itself material, after a certain number of chains the cost grew exponentially say the first 100, was around a Jounin's worth of Chakra, the next 100 would be a S-Rank Kages worth of Chakra and so on. After that the emergence of the ability naturally became more and more frequent and the chains became more and more refined. But those in Konoha had foolishly believed that they could do the same, not accounting for the Uzumaki's Biju like chakra reserves. Which, now that he thought about it, was most certainly a side effect of the Uzumaki clan's Kekkei Genkai.

As he finished reading the file he never saw a black chain leap into his back but only felt the need to sleep. But as he closed his eyes getting ready to finally rest an ANBU slapped him awake at first he was understandably enraged, until he heard the sigh of relief and heard the ANBU explain that he had stopped breathing and his chakra was dwindling. As he began to channel chakra he felt that reserves had reduced, permanently and was scared, very scared. He had not only felt anything amiss but had also no even felt not heard the ANBU call out to him. He realized with a shock that if the ANBU had not been there he could have very well died. He looked out to his village in fear, and made sure that it was still there. He thought he saw a red light but upon looking back he realized that only he had seen it. He would never notice the black chain swaying from the back of the ANBU as they were drained of life.

When he heard the this he turned around instantaniously and seeming the down ANBU immediately called for the medics. The Hokage in his haste had unmasked his Black Ops soldier and he would soon come to regret it, it was the face of his apprentice, as he stared at his pale skin, black hair and coal black eyes he broke down into tears, he had felt safe in his village not believing that anyone could be taken from here not since his father. That night Uchiha Itachi had died, a small smile on his face as he saw his dead brother call out for him.

No one noticed the black chain that faded into the darkness as the Godaime Hokage cried over the body of his prized student, his one and only apprentice. A baby slept silently as a black chain crawled into the boys body making him curl up his sleeping face in distress.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys for whoever is reading I apoligize for the slow upload, I just had a lot of work to do but expect a chapter around friday.


End file.
